Mi verdadero yo
by marisa y monyer
Summary: Leonardo Hamato desde pequeño ha tenido que privarse de algunas cosas, entre ellas vivir su niñez y el verdadero amor. ¿Pero que pasaría si por obras del destino Leo pudiera volver a ser niño? EN CONJUNTO CON MI HERMANA MONYER
1. Chapter 1

Holis mis queridos lectores,soy marisa y esta vez he vuelto con una nueva historia. Y con mucho gusto puedo decir que esta historia es de mi hermana monyer y mía. Esta idea surgió cuando navegaba y vi varios fics de este tipo. Y le dije a mi hermana

Marisa: oye monyer(obvio le dije por su nombre, pero no subiré nuestros verdaderos nombres jejejeje.) y si comenzamos un fics entre las dos?

Monyer :si. Pero como cual?

Marisa :pues... Que te parece uno que trate sobre...

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Monyer :Mmm. Segura que les gustara?

Marisa:gracias hermanita me encanta tu apoyo.( ohh frustración ToT)

Monyer: ya ya. Esta bien. Te ayudo. Y que es lo que tienes en mente? Cuéntame bien tus planes...

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Bueno. Ya fue mucho bla bla bla.

Ahora... Sin más que comience el show

PD: jejejeje gracias por incluirme jejejeje eres tan asdfghj

Esa fue mi hermana monyer. Lamento la interrupción.

Por cierto, se me ha olvidado aclarar que las Tortugas ninja no me pertecen

NOTAS

En este fic Donatello y Abril son novios

...

Mi verdadero yo.

Por Marisa y Monyer

-AHHHHH CORRAN. LOS TENEMOS ENCIMA.- grito Mickey mientras evadia varios disparos por parte del Kraang.

-¿En serio? ¿En que lo notas?- respondió con sarcasmo Rafael.

-Ya dejen de jugar niños. Donnie no me enojo si nos ayudas.- habló el líder del grupo.

-Ay si niños. Como si no tuviéramos la misma edad.- resongo el de rojo, ganándose una mirada sería del mayor.

-DONNIE.- Grito el mayor

- En eso estoy Leo. -Dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora Kraang. - Ya casi.. Ya casi.- Don fue interrumpido en sus labores por un Kraang que en cuanto noto en donde estaba, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó. Donatello cayó al lado de donde sus hermanos se estaban escondiendo para evitar los disparos. Rafael lo tomo del brazo y lo puso al lado de él.

-Diablos. -Susurro mientras se tallaba el golpe. - Necesito acercarme para activar la autodestrucción. -Dijo mientras miraba hacia la computadora para volver agacharse.

-QUE! ¿PENSABAS VOLAR EL LUGAR CON NOSOTROS DENTRO?- grito Rafael al oír la solución del de morado.

-Claro que no. Tendríamos 15 segundos para salir antes de que explotará. - Respondió casi histérico.

-Leo ¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Mickey.

Leo meditó un poco antes de preguntar

-Donnie ¿como se activa la autodestrucción? -

Los chicos palidecieron ante esta pregunta.

-Leo ¿no estarás pensando en volar el lugar contigo dentro verdad? - Pregunto Rafael recordando cuando los menores escaparon de la nave Kraang mientras Leo peleaba contra Kraang prime para que sus hermanos pudieran escapar.

-No importa quien se tenga que sacrificar. - Susuro recordando las palabras de su padre, sus hermanos escucharon estas palabras y se sorprendieron - no importa como pero cumpliré con la misión.- continuo.

-Pero Leo. Podemos hacerlo todos juntos. No tienes que... -

-No Mickey. Yo soy el líder, además soy su hermano mayor y para mi no hay nada más importante que ustedes- Miro a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron después de unos segundos, nunca podrían cambiar a su hermano mayor, el siempre se sacrificaria por su familia.

-De acuerdo. Solo hay que activarlo desde la computadora. - Dijo Donatello, Leonardo en respuesta asintió.

-Muy bien chicos, cuando les ordene lanzan sus bombas de humo y aprovechan la confusión para salir mientras yo destruyó el lugar.-

-Si intrépido -

-Listos... Ahora.- ordenó y cada quien hizo lo que le correspondía. Con el humo que se formó los chicos pudieron escapar mientras Leo se acercó a la computadora.

Cuando al fin el de azul llegó a la computadora, no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba así que comenzó a dar manotazos en la computadora ( así como Mickey en el penúltimo capítulo de la segunda temporada)

Cuando el humo se disipó los Kraangs notaron sus actividades y trataron de ir a detenerlo pero...

"lo que se conoce como autodestrucción se ha activado."

Se escuchó y Leonardo corrió tratando de salir, solo tenía 15 segundos antes de que el lugar volará en pedazos, los Kraangs trataron de detener la cuenta regresiva pero era inútil

MIENTRAS AFUERA

-Leo ya tardó demasiado -habló el de carmín, en su voz se notaba la desesperación.

-Vamos Leo. Tu puedes.- Mickey no dejaba de ver el edificio en espera de que apareciera su hermano mayor.

-No se desesperen.- Dijo Donnie tratando de calmar sus nervios y los de sus hermanos.- El no debe tardar en...-

Se escuchó una explosión en el lugar. Todos palidecieron.

-NOOOOO -Mickey fue el primero en gritar. Después le siguieron Donnie y Rafa.

-Leo.- Susurro donnie

-MALDITA SEA LEONARDO SIEMPRE HACIENDOTE EL FUERTE...- grito con todas sus fuerzas el de carmín

- LENGUAJE RAFA- se escuchó, los quelonios voltearon hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba el edificio,y de entre las llamas y el humo se veía la silueta de Leonardo.

-LEO.- gritaron los menores y salieron corriendo hacia su hermano.

Leo los abrazo con cariño, entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a casa? Al fin y al cabo cumplimos con la misión. - Les sonrió con ternura.

Los chicos subieron al tortumovil (o el acorazado como gusten XP) cada quien en su puesto ( osea Leo al volante y los demás atrás) mientras conversaban.

-En serio intrépido, no nos des esos sustos.- le reclamó el temperamental del grupo.

-Le llamare a Abril para darle la buena noticia. -Aviso el de morado mientras comenzaba a marcar.

-Aún no puedo entender como le hiciste para que Abril aceptará ser tu novia.- comentó el de rojo.

-Leo ¿podemos ir al parque un rato?- pregunto Mickey

-Ya es tarde Miguel, tenemos que volver a la guarida.- contestó leo desde el volante.

-Vamos Leo no seas un aguafiestas. - Dijo Rafa

-Porfa Leo, además sería una buena idea para invitar a Abril. - Leo suspiro antes de contestar a la petición de sus hermanos menores.

-Está bien. Iremos al parque. Solo porque es muy tarde no creo que haya problema. - Sus hermanos festejaron.

-Oigan saben que me recuerda esto.- comentó Donatello.

-Anda iluminanos.-

-Me recuerda cuando jugamos a deslizarnos por el barandal de la escalera y todos aplastamos a Mickey. - Todos rieron ante el recuerdo menos uno.

-Recuerdo la cara del sensei cuando nos vio todos tirados en el piso.- añadió Rafa.

-Y el castigo que nos puso.- Habló ahora Miguel Ángel

- Pero a ti te fue bien porque te lastimaste el pie y no podías entrenar hasta que te recuperaras- le recordó el de morado.

-Cierto. ¿Leo lo recuerdas?- pregunto Mickey

-Recuerdo el regaño y el castigo, no recuerdo haber jugado con ustedes.- respondió sin dejar de ver el camino.

-¿Como que no recuerdas el haber jugado con nosotros? - Reto Rafael.

-Pues a eso. - Respondió sin más el de azul.

-Bueno. Tal vez no jugaste esa vez con nosotros, pero debes recordar cuando le salió escarcha al refrigerador y la ocupamos para hacer bolas de nieve.- trato de salvar la situación Donnie, un suspiro triste salió de los labios del líder.

-Una vez más. No recuerdo haber jugado con ustedes, recuerdo el regaño y el castigo. -

-Pero Leo, alguna vez tu...- el comentario del menor de los quelonios fue interrumpido por Leo.

-Mickey, la mayor parte de mi tiempo la he pasado entrenando o meditando.- contestó ya sin ganas de continuar con la discusión.

Los chicos buscaron en sus recuerdos uno en el que el mayor los acompañará en una travesura o en algún juego. Pero el resultado para los tres fue el mismo, en lugar de 4 hermanos solo lograban ver 3. Sabían que Leo era el que más entrenaba de los 4 por ser el líder.

Mientras los chicos meditaban la situación, Leo que se encontraba en el volante trataba de controlar sus emociones, no podía permitirse derrumbar ante sus hermanos. Por muchos años se entrenó para controlar sus sentimientos, tantas veces que se trago las lágrimas, que tuvo que controlar su enojo, que tuvo que aguantar el dolor y que todo eso se fuera al demonio en un segundo. Simplemente era imperdonable para el.

Respirando lo más serenamente que pudo estacionó el vehículo.

-Listo llegamos.- anunció y sus hermanos salieron a la velocidad de la luz del auto. Donatello estaba por seguir a sus hermanos pero sus ojos se posaron en el mayor que aún se encontraba en el lugar del conductor, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Leo ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto pero el mayor no respondió.- Leo. - tomó del hombro al mayor sobresaltandolo.

-Perdón Donnie. No te escuche. ¿Decías?- habló tratando de sonar normal

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado

-Si, no pasa nada.- le sonrió con ternura para verse normal.

-De acuerdo. No tardes si o te perderás la diversión. - le sonrió antes de salir del vehículo. Leo al verse solo suspiro.

-Me he perdido la diversión por varios años.- Dijo triste. Lo que no noto fue que en el vehículo se encontraba una sombra que había escuchado toda la conversación hasta la última palabra.

...

Ok hola aquí término el primer fic que marisa y yo monyer hicimos jejeje una nota final en la parte que dice de la escarcha del refrigerador es porque cuando el refri de mi abue se llena de escarcha las hacemos bolita y salimos al patio para lanzarlas entre nosotras.

MARISA: me pareció buena idea eso de la escarcha. La escarcha es como nieve pero no es nieve. Y eso no es lo único que nos lanzamos, aveces nos gusta jugar guerra de tamarindazos, de ejotes, y de peluches y ropa. Jejejeje somos unas loquillas pero ¿quien no ha jugado así alguna vez?

Esperamos sus reviews y gracias por leer este fic

Atentamente

Marisa y Monyer


	2. Chapter 2

Holis nuestros lectores. Soy marisa, y aquí mi hermana y yo traemos el segundo capítulo de Nuestro fic.

Queremos agradecer sus reviews y así mismo me permitiré responderlos.

Rose Black Dragon: gracias por escribir, y con respecto a tu pregunta. La respuesta es simple ;la magia del fanfic. No mentira, siento que ellos dos harían una gran pareja, además de que Donnie siempre ha estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. La frase de Leo me la saque de la manga, me dije " mi misma, ¿que dirías tu si fueras Leo? " y así fue como se me ocurrió. Y sobre el metiche que oyó todo, es muy importante y ahorita veras porque.

CRYSTAL VIOLETA si la parte de la computadora no te gustara, pero debo aclarar que era una computadora Kraang no una normal. Agradezco tu comentario, y me sorprende cuanto sabes sobre las tmnt.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO: gracias, si tienes razón Leo siempre entrenando que nuca ha tenido tiempo para relajarse.

DRAGONAZABACHE: muchas gracias por tu diez... Y si yo también hacia eso con mi herman. Ella y yo somos una unas loquillas.

KARAI-108: me agrada que te guste la trama, y por supuesto que la continuo. Gracias por comentar

Lamentó si tengo horrores de ortografía, pero hago todo desde mi tablet y aveces está cosa se me revela y no me obedece.

Ahora sin más que comience el show.

...

Donatello salió del tortumovil (o acorazado como gusten) en busca de su amada. Abril lo esperaba en los columpios, al verlo le saludo desde lejos. Donnie correspondió al saludo y fue hacia su chica.

Rafael y Miguel Angel caminaban mientras recordaban las veces en las que Splinter los llevó a jugar a un parque.

-No puedo creer lo que el intrépido dijo.- comenzó con la conversación el de rojo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Contestó Mickey

-Pues a eso de que no recuerda haber jugado con nosotros. Digo, se que siempre ha sido el más aplicado y más responsable, pero en algún momento tuvo que jugar, entretenerse.- explicó más detalladamente el dilema.

-Si. Pero ahora que lo pienso, el siempre ha estado metido en el dojo, ya sea entrenando o meditando.-

-Y eso que dijo. Lo más importante son ustedes. Como si no pudiéramos defendernos.- Dijo un tanto molesto.

-No es eso Rafa. -

-No lo defiendas Mickey. El siempre de sobreprotector, siempre diciéndonos que hacer, debió ser nuestra madre. - El de naranja río al imaginarse a su hermano mayor con un delantal rosado y una pañoleta atada a su cabeza del mismo color. -Lo que debería hacer es relajarse, vivir acorde a su edad. Dejar de ser anticuado y comenzar a ser un adolescente. -

-Tal vez tengas razón, hablando sobre divertirse. - Rápidamente lanzó un globo de agua directo a la cara de Rafa. Obviamente con su buena punteria dio en el blanco. -El doctor bromainstain anota otro acierto! - exclamó antes de salir corriendo por su vida.

-Miguel Angel VEN AQUI.. NIÑO DEL DEMONIO... NADA MAS DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE ENANO.- grito Rafa mientras perseguía a un muy satisfecho hermano menor.

EN LOS COLUMPIOS.

Donnie llegó con Abril, esta le dio un beso.

-Hola amor, ¿que tal la misión?- pregunto mientras correspondía el abrazo del genio.

-Bien, destruimos una base Kraang gracias a Leo, platicamos un rato y...- la preocupación apareció en el rostro del galeno.

-¿Y..?- Abril movió su mano para que siguiera con el relato.

-Y creo que descubrí algo triste. -Contestó, Abril puso cara de no entender. Donatello movió la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Leonardo, este acababa de salir del vehículo.

Y así fue como Donatello le explicó la pequeña charla que tuvieron los hermanos antes de llegar.

-Pues... Si lo pones de ese modo, si es un poco triste. -Respondió la pelirroja viendo el cielo, sentada en un columpo. A su lado se encontraba Donnie.

-Por más que trato de encontrar un recuerdo en donde estemos los 4 no lo halló. Siempre veo 3 hermanos. -

-Tranquilo, lo encontrarás. Y si no, nunca es tarde para crear uno nuevo no ¿crees? -

-Si. Tienes razón gracias cielo.-

-De nada. ¿Que te parece si disfrutamos del parque?- Donatello acepto la propuesta de la chica, y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

Mientras Leo veía como sus hermanos tonteaban y como Rafael atrapó a Mickey para hacerle cosquillas, el se sentó. No tenía nada que hacer, tenía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con sus hermanos. Prefirió meditar un poco que seguir lamentándose su pasado. Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse...

-Hola.- se escuchó una voz infantil, Leo abrió un ojo solo para encontrarse con una niña.

-Ahhhhh. -Se levantó de golpe, no estaba disfrazado. La niña comenzó a reír, ¿como es que no le temía siendo el un mutante? Y lo más importante ¿que hacía una niña a muy altas horas de la noche en un parque ella sola?

-Hola. Soy Mayumi. -Saludo de nuevo la niña, ella era de piel blanca, su pelo era de color blanco y suelto con ojos grises. Llevaba un vestido blanco con yoques rosados y zapatos del mismo color.(como kanade de Angel beats, solo cambienle el color de ojos y la ropa)

-Ah...hola. ¿Que haces aquí pequeña? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto al tiempo que se agachaba a su altura.

-¿Quieres jugar?- habló ignorando las preguntas del quelonio.

-Es muy tarde para que estés aquí, podría ser peligroso.- con la mirada busco a alguien que acompañará a la pequeña, pero nada.

-¿Por que no juegas?-

-Porque yo ya soy grande, tu cómo eres pequeña puedes jugar. Yo no.- respondió esperando no ser muy rudo con la contestación.

-No es cierto. Tu tienes 5 años.- respondió la niña, Leo solo río con su respuesta.

-No, ya no tengo 5 años. Tengo 15, por lo tanto ya no soy un niño.-

-Eso no es cierto. Tus hermanos tienen 15 años, tu no. -Con su mano tocó dónde se encuentra el corazón de Leonardo -tu corazón no es el de un adolescente, es el de un niño de 5 años. ¿Por que no creciste como los demás?- Leonardo no entendía de que hablaba la chica, por lo que decidió cortar la conversación.

-Al contrario yo crecí. Ellos son los que se comportan como unos niños, sino sólo miralos. - La chica volteo hacia los otros quelonios, los cuales parecían ignorar completamente de la presencia de la menor.- soy el más maduro de los 4. -

-Si, eres el más maduro de tus hermanos, tu mente creció junto con tu cuerpo. Pero tu corazón se quedó atrás, tu corazón sigue siendo el de un niño.-

-Será mejor que te lleve a una estación de policía. Tal vez ellos puedan llevarte a casa.- trato de tomarle la mano a la pequeña, pero esta se enojo.

-¿Por que te empeñas en no mostrar tu verdadero tu? Tu también debes ser feliz.-

-Yo soy feliz... -

-No mientas, no eres feliz del todo. Y eso yo lo puedo solucionar.- Leonardo estaba por preguntar a que se refería, pero la chica puso sus manos en el, una en su cabeza y otra en su corazón. -A partir de ahora vivirás de acuerdo a tu edad, y no volverás hasta que tu corazón y tu cuerpo tengan la misma edad. Le has dado todo a tu familia, pero te has olvidado de ti. Vive y se feliz. Que así sea.- acto seguido, las manos de la niña se iluminaron, Leo sintió una calidez que le daba seguridad y paz. Después no supo que fue de él.

Rafael que seguía jugando con Mickey, vio un destello, giro su cabeza y vio a Leonardo caer inconsiente.

-LEO.- grito el de carmín y corrió hacia su hermano caído, Miguel le siguió.

-DONNIE. - Grito Mickey con fuerzas con la esperanza de que su hermano lo escuchará.

Don y Abril caminaban tomados de la mano (no soy muy romántica, asi que si alguien tiene ideas sobre este tipo de relaciones son bienvenidas) Abril se detuvo en seco.

-¿Escuchas algo?- Dijo la pelirroja, don puso atención y escucho a su hermano menor que le llamaba.

-Es Mickey. Vamos.- ambos corrieron en dirección de los gritos, no tardaron en llegar y vieron a Leonardo inconsiente y a Rafael que trataba de hacer que reaccionará.

-¿Que paso?- Dijo abriéndose camino para poder atender al paciente.

-No lo sé. Estábamos nostros por allá, cuando apareció un resplandor y luego Leo estaba sin sentido. - explicó Rafa.

-Hay que llevarlo a la alcantarilla, para que descanse. ¿Abril vienes o te vas a casa?-

-Voy contigo. Tal vez y pueda ser de ayuda.- Rafa y Mickey tomaron en sus brazos el cuerpo sin conocimiento de su líder y lo subieron en el vehículo.

Donatello tomó el volante, mientras los chicos y la colada estaban en la parte de atrás, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar.

Splinter al oír su llegada salió a recibirlos. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su hijo mayor inconsiente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto sumamente preocupado al tiempo que tomaba el cuerpo de su hijo en brazos y lo colocaba en el sofá.

-Al parecer sufrió un desmayo, Abril lo revisó en el camino, pero aún me falta comprobar su estado.- Splinter le dio espacio a su hijo.

-Bueno chicos, si me necesitan llamenme. Tengo que volver a casa. Adiós sensei. Adiós chicos. - La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a su casa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Donatello dio su veredicto: agotamiento. Después de la misión era obvio que el chico estuviera agotado, los menores dejaron al mayor en su cuarto para que pudiera descansar.

Splinter decidió que mañana hablaría con sus hijos, en especial con el mayor. Todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir...

Eran aproximadamente 3 de la mañana, en las alcantarillas se podían escuchar los ronquidos del temperamental quelonio, las palabras sin sentido alguno que decía dormino el genio, y el sonido de las sábanas al mover su cuerpo de los demás...

-AHHHHH - un grito se escuchó en toda la guarida despertando a todo el mundo, todos salieron de sus recamaras. Se encontraron en el pasillo y sin necesidad de ser un genio, se dieron cuenta de donde provino el grito...

Rápidamente todos, incluyendo Splinter se dirigieron a la habitación del líder. Al abrirla pensaron encontrar al sujeto despierto, pero no se esperaban la escena que tenían en frente.

En la cama del líder,se encontraba Leonardo sentado, pero no era el Leonardo que todos conocían.

...

Y hasta aquí les dejo. El que los dejará en sus pensó fue idea de mi querida hermana Monyer ( por cierto se pronuncia mon-yer así). Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien, pues es a ella.

Cuando tengamos listo el siguiente capítulo, lo subiremos lo más pronto posible. Cuídense y no olviden dejar sus reviews, si tiene ideas para esta historia con gusto son recibidas ( un poco de ayuda nunca está de más jejejeje)

Y sin más adios y cuídense

Atentamente

Marisa y Monyer :-D B-)


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, aquí Marisa y Monyer reportandose. Nos alegra que les guste la historia, la hacemos con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Creo que este fic los divertira, no digo porque porque si no regamos el tepache.

Y como siempre... Que comience el show

...

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie comprendía lo que sucedía.

Todos dormían cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del cuarto del mayor. Salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron en donde se escuchó el grito, pero jamás imaginaron con lo que se toparian.

Leonardo se encontraba sentado en su cama, pero no era el Leonardo que todos conocían. El Leonardo que tenían en frente no aparentaba más de 5 años de edad. Parecía asustado, puesto que estaba sentado en su cama y como que cubriéndose con las sábanas para protegerse.

A Splinter le temblaron las piernas, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. El resto de la Familia simplemente no entendían lo que sucedió.

El pequeño Leo al sentirse acompañado, salio de la protección de sus sábanas y busco refugio en los brazos de su padre.

- Papi.- Dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia su padre, Splinter por instinto lo cargo en sus brazos. -Papi.- volvió a decir Leo solo que esta vez unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules. Los chicos miraban la escena perplejos, aún no entendian la situación, Splinter acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño que se refugio en su regazo para reconfontarlo. De pronto su cara se torno un poco seria.

-Todos al dojo. AHORA.- ordenó con una voz de pocos amigos. Leo al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por su padre, como pudo se liberó de los brazos de su sensei y corrió en dirección al dojo. Todos miraron la forma de actuar del pequeño y recordando la orden dada por su maestro también fueron a dicha pieza.

Cuanto todos estuvieron ahí adentro, Splinter comenzó con la "charla "

-Quiero que me digan que pasó. - Y como era de esperarse todos menos el infante comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Splinter al ver que así no llegarían a nada. Volvió a hablar.

-Silencio.- todos se callaron de golpe.- Donatello, dime que pasó durante la misión. - El susodicho comenzó con el relato.

-Llegamos a la base Kraang, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco y para que todo saliera bien... Leo activo la autodestrucción con el dentro de la base... Nos ordenó que salieramos.. Hubo una explosión y de las escombros salió Leo como si nada.- término de relatar. Splinter meditó las palabras de su tercer hijo. Dio un vistazo a su hijo "mayor".

-¿Que fue lo que le pasó a Leo sensei?-pidió saber el menor.

-No lo sé Miguel Ángel, pero tendremos que averiguarlo.-

-Tal vez, antes de que pudiera salir, el Kraang le inyectó algo y provocó su cambio.- todas las miradas se posaron en el infante, este miraba la duela como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

-Leo -lr habló con suavidad Mickey logrando llamar la atención del ahora menor. - ¿Te hicieron algo los Kraangs? - El chico lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar.

-¿Que son los Kraangs? - Todos se sorprendieron ante las inocentes palabras del niño.

-Leo ¿no los recuerdas?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- Tal vez lo que le hayan hecho afecto su memoria. Ven Leo vamos a hacerte algunas pruebas. - El menor se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Donnie al laboratorio.

-Siéntate ahí.- señaló una camilla. ( esas que tienen en los consultorios los doctores cuando te revisan) mientras el buscaba algunos instrumentos para revisar a su hermano. Al darse la vuelta vio algo que le dio ternura ( la neta no se como se dice pero si alguien sabe plis díganme).

Leo, su hermano mayor, su independiente hermano, el intrépido. Trataba de subirse a la camilla pero no podía, brincaba tratando de poder subirse pero no podía. La camilla estaba muy alta para el.

Donatello rió y se acercó a ayudarle.

-Espera Leo. -Tomó en sus brazos al niño y lo sentó en la camilla. -¿Mejor?- el Pequeño Leo lo miro y asintió.

-Bien Leo necesito tomarte una muestra de sangre.- regreso a su escritorio dándole la espalda al pequeño que jugaba con sus pies.

-Donnie ¿eso que significa? - El pequeño sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

-Significa que te sacare un poco de sangre.- Leo vio como preparaba una jeringa y entendió que eso era malo, muy malo. Sin hacer ruido se bajó de donde estaba y salió corriendo.

-Bien leo comen...- Al darse la vuelta estaba solo en el laboratorio. -¿Leo?- salió y se encontró a sus otros hermanos, pero al que necesitaba era a Leo.

-Chicos ¿han visto a Leo?-

-¿Que no estaba contigo? - Pregunto Rafa.

-Si pero necesitaba sacarle una muestra de sangre, cuando me di la vuelta. Ya no estaba.- sus hermanos no vieron bien eso.

-COMO PUDISTE PERDERLO DONATELLO - le reclamó el de rojo, y mientras una discusión se formaba entre Rafa y Donnie. Mickey ya sabía que sucedía. Leo niño le temía a la inyecciones. Comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, busco por el dojo, las habitaciones de Rafa, Donnie y su sensei, en la cocina, en el baño. Pensó en donde podría buscar y decidió buscar en la habitación de Leo.

Abrió la puerta y parecía estar vacía. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pieza, vio debajo de la cama y nada. Pensó un poco y se acercó al armario. Abrió y ahí estaba encondido el pequeño.

-Ahhhhh - grito el pequeño al verse descubierto.

-Te encontré. - Lo tomo del brazo con la intención de sacarlo, pero el niño se resistía.

-No quiero. Me va a doler. Eres malo.-esa frase hizo que Mickey inmediatamente recordará a Leo, antes de que fuera niño claro, casi lo llevaba arrastrando al laboratorio del genio por una inyección.

"que malo eres Leo." esa frase sonaba en su cabeza, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar a cargo de un niño.

-Leo. Mira no es que sea malo. Solo quiero saber si estas bien.- se agachó a su altura. -Te quiero mucho, y si Donnie dice que necesitas esa inyección aunque me odies te la pondrás y punto. -Leo parecía meditarlo un poco.-¿lo hariad por mi?-

-Si.- Dijo un tanto dudoso.- te quiero mucho y no te odio hermanote.- lo abrazo, Mickey lo tomo de la mano y lo encaminó al laboratorio, encontrándose en el trayecto a los otros dos quelonios discutiendo.

-Ejem.- llamo la atención de sus hermanos, quienes lo miraron sorprendido al ver a quien traía consigo.- miren a quien encontré. ¿Leo no debes decirle algo a alguien?- el susodicho solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdón por escaparme.- Dijo mirando el suelo. Donnie sonrió y se puso a su altura.

-No te preocupes. ¿Listo?- el niño negó con la cabeza. Tomó de la mano a su pequeño hermano y caminaron de nuevo al laboratorio.

Pasaron unos minutos, Donatello comenzó a analizar la muestra, mientras Leo sentado en la camilla se sobaba su brazo, Donnie lo miro de reojo y noto que los ojos del líder amenazaban con llorar.

Pensando unos segundos, de un cajón sacó una paleta. Se acercó al pequeño y se la dio. Leo le miro sorprendido.

-¿Por que me das esto?- se escuchó su voz infantil, Don le miro con ternura. El ver a Leo en esa forma le traía varios recuerdos, pero en ninguno el líder jugaba con ellos.

-Por ser un buen niño.- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero me escape, y le dije malo a Miguel -

-Si, pero te disculpaste y volviste que es lo que importa.- Leo pensó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero había algo en su sonrisa. Muchas veces Leo les dedicaba sonrisas, pero no todas eran sinceras. En esta se le notaba una chispa, en ella podía ver la inocencia de Leo y su ilusión. Un bostezo por parte del pequeño Leo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Tienes sueño - el infante asintió con la cabeza. Donatello lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación, salió del laboratorio encontrándose con Rafa y Mickey.

Al acercarse notaron que Leonardo ya estaba dormido en brazos del tercero.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a su recamara.- habló Donnie cuanto todos se acercaron. Todos los hermanos subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del antes mayor. Lo acomodaron en su cama, quien sentir las cobijas sobre su cuerpo se hizo bolita para dormir.

-Leo se ve tan jodidamente tierno- todos asintieron las palabras del de rojo.

-Ahora tenemos que averiguar cómo volvió a ser un niño.-

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado Donnie?- comenzaron las preguntas hacia el genio por su comentario.

-No lo sé.- fue lo que respondió.

-Sea lo que sea, ojala pase pronto.- todos miraron con atención a Rafa.

-Yo lo prefiero así, ya no nos estará diciendo has esto has aquello.- Al parecer estas palabras encantaron a los quelonios.

-Cierto, ya no tenemos por qué obedecerlo. -

-Ya no me regañara por quedarme tarde en el laboratorio. - Hablaron Rafael y Donatello respectivamente.

-Seremos libres- dijeron los tres chicos emocionados.

Por su emoción no notaron una presencia detrás de ellos. Esta presencia parecía negar con la cabeza al tiempo que decía.

-Lo que no saben es que ahora los papeles se invertirán. Les deseo suerte.-

...

Queremos disculparnos por el retraso que tuvimos, Monyer ha estado ocupada y no habíamos podido ponernos de acuerdo. Ella volvió a la escuela y fue difícil terminar este capitulo.

MARISA: En la parte donde le dan una paleta a Leo, me paso a mi cuando tenía 5. Me iban a sacar sangre y no me dejaba y llore. Y para calmarme la doctora me dio una paleta. No me juzguen ToT...

Esperamos sus reviews..

Cuídense mucho y sayonara

Los quieren

Marisa y Monyer.


End file.
